1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers and more particularly pertains to a new pliers for allowing easy grasping of the handles during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pliers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pliers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pliers include U. S. Pat. No. 4,903,558; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,224; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,854; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,951; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,802; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,779.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pliers. The inventive device include, first and second arm members each having a jaw portion, a mid portion, and a handle portion. The mid portions of the arm members are pivotally coupled together such that the jaw portions oppose each other. The handle portions of the arm members are in a pivotal relationship with one another. An arcuate gripping handle is positioned between the handle portions of the arm members and is coupled to the handle portion of the first arm member.
In these respects, the pliers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing easy grasping of the handles during use.